


All For A Kiss Chapter 10: Forceful Kiss [Krem/Cullen] [PODFIC]

by Opalsong



Series: Amplificathon 2015 [29]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Canon Trans Character, Canon-Typical Violence, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, Slow Burn, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-17
Updated: 2015-04-17
Packaged: 2018-03-23 10:12:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 32
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3764242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opalsong/pseuds/Opalsong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"It's awkward and confusing all over, because he's not sure he should find something attractive in the way the soft light of the tavern softens Krem's cheeks. That a few dark drops of wine on his lower lip should be worth of study, or that Cullen can perfectly recall the crooked angle of his smirk when the Chargers are away. "</p>
            </blockquote>





	All For A Kiss Chapter 10: Forceful Kiss [Krem/Cullen] [PODFIC]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [All For A Kiss](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3184649) by [DustToDust](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DustToDust/pseuds/DustToDust). 



cover art by Opalsong

### Streaming Audio

### Download

[MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Dragon%20Age/All%20For%20A%20Kiss.mp3) | 1:02:59 | 58.0 MB  
---|---|---  
[Archive Link](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/forceful-kiss) |  |   
  
### Music

_The Lost Temple_ by Trevor Morris

### Crosspost

cross posted at amplificathon, my journal, and AO3

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Paraka for hosting!!


End file.
